


because i'm a lady, that's why

by hadrons_collide



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third knows, it’s how to treat a proper lady.</p>
<p>Vex’ahlia is no proper lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i'm a lady, that's why

**Author's Note:**

> All of a sudden, 800 words of Perc'ahlia smut happened. I don't know how, I have so many other things I could be writing, but here we are. No real plot here but it's set at some point after they get back to Whitestone from the Feywild, so the mildest of spoilers through the live show maybe?

If there’s one thing Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third knows, it’s how to treat a proper lady.

Vex’ahlia is no proper lady.

Her hands are gripping onto Percy’s hair like she’s holding on for dear life, her neatly clipped nails starting to dig into his scalp. He can already feel a bruise forming on his back where Vex slammed him against the bedpost, his shirt is torn open, and she’s sprawled out naked on the bed underneath him, moaning Percy’s name loud enough that probably half of Whitestone can hear her.

Percy wouldn’t have it any other way.

He swipes his tongue over her clit again, two fingers pressed deep inside her cunt as her hips rock towards his face for more. “Gods, Percy, just fuck me already, I’m so close, please,” she moans.

Percy looks up from between her legs, arching an eyebrow. “That’s not proper language for a Baroness, dear. And if you’re already so close…” He curls his fingers, sliding them in and out until she’s practically pulling his hair out. He pulls his fingers out and buries his face in her cunt, licking and sucking at her. Vex screams out her release, but Percy’s so preoccupied with just how good she tastes, how much he loves completely undoing her like this, that he doesn’t care if the whole damn castle hears.

He kisses his way up her body as her breathing settles, relishing the soft moan Vex lets out when he licks his fingers clean. Percy catches her lips in his, kissing her gently for a moment. “Still want me to fuck you, Lady Vex’ahlia?”

Vex grins at the title, like she still can’t believe it’s hers even though it has been for weeks. “Gods, yes!” Her hand slips between them, fingers wrapping around his cock. The pads of her fingers are calloused from years of archery and they feel so fucking good that it’s not long before he’s hard and ready for her.

She flips them over expertly, pressing his arms into the mattress above his head. They both know they’ll never stay there, because Percy’s never able to keep his hands off her, but he always makes an effort to let Vex take the lead when it comes to sex.

Because Vex is good at this, raw and physical and shameless as she straddles Percy’s hips and sinks down on his cock. Her hair is out of its normal braid, falling in waves in front of her as she braces her hands on his chest. Vex tosses her hair over her shoulders, giving Percy a full view of her breasts as she rides him. 

That’s about as much as Percy can take, hands moving to her hips and up further, cupping one of her breast and rubbing his thumb over the nipple.

“Fuck, Percy,” Vex says, breathless. “One of these days I’ll actually tie you to the bed.”

He moans at the thought, rocking his hips up to meet her rhythm. Vex notices what he’s doing and shifts them slightly, bracing one hand on the headboard to lean forward more. Her other hand slips between them to rub at her clit, head thrown back, mouth open and moaning.

Percy sits up enough to kiss her throat where she left it bare and exposed, relishing in every noise that escapes her lips. They’ve done this enough that he knows she’s about to come- Gods know he is, too- but he loves hearing her fall apart, loves hearing what he’s done to her. “Close, dear?”

“Fuck you, Percy, you know I am,” she groans, but she knows what he wants to hear. “Fuck me harder, darling, make me come, fuck-“

Percy grins. “As you wish, Lady Vex’ahlia.” He moves his hands from her hips to grab her ass, getting just enough leverage to start thrusting up into her. 

“Yes, gods, that’s it,” Vex moans, matching his pace. It’s barely another minute before she comes for the second time, leaning down to muffle her screams against his lips. To her credit, she doesn’t slow down until he comes, moaning her name and letting his head fall back against the pillows.

Vex collapses on top of Percy, kissing him quickly before rolling off next to him. They lay like that for a moment before Vex breaks the silence. “Were you seriously into me tying you to the bed? Because I’ve got some rope in my bag I could go get.”

Percy nods and the grin on her face widens. “Another time, dear. You wore me out for now.”

She smiles and curls into him. “I’ll hold you to that, Percival. After all, you can’t break a promise to a Baroness. Titles, and all that.”

Percy laughs and kisses her. “Spoken like a proper lady.”


End file.
